Telat
by AmIAlive28
Summary: Udah punya pacar pinter, ketua osis, anak orang kaya, masih aja naksir yang lain.


Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

.

.

Telat

.

.

Sepuluh menit sebelum bel masuk sekolah berbunyi, gadis pirang itu baru berjalan keluar dari pagar rumah. Roti bakar yang hanya berisi gula pasir itu dilahap perlahan, sama dengan cara berjalannya yang santai. Sesekali ia bersenandung ria, untuk menghilangkan suasana sunyi di sekitarnya.

Ketika kegiatan sarapan kilat itu sudah berakhir, Rio-perempuan pirang itu-berhenti berjalan. Ia menoleh kanan-kiri, seperti mencari seseorang. Ia melirik jam di ponselnya. "Biasanya si merah itu lewat setelahku..." gumamnya. Rio masih saja mencari-cari 'si merah' yang disebutnya. Beberapa detik berselang. Si merah itu muncul. Rupanya ia adalah seorang lelaki yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Rio. Wajah rupawan, perawakan yang tegap. Hanya saja, kelihatan berandalan.

Rio lanjut berjalan setelah lelaki itu lewat di hadapannya. Sepertinya kebetulan sekali kalau sekolahnya dan lelaki itu melewati jalan yang searah. Ia menatap punggung si merah. Lima kali dalam seminggu, Rio berjalan di belakangnya. Dan lelaki itu tidak pernah menghiraukan keberadaan Rio.

Satu menit setelah bel berbunyi, Rio memasuki wilayah sekolahnya. Sesekali mengintip dari balik pagar, mencuri kesempatan melihat si merah. Ia bahkan tidak menghiraukan Ketua OSIS yang menepuk pundaknya sejak 5 menit yang lalu.

Bosan menepuk, Ketua OSIS itu mengepalkan tangannya, mulai meninju punggung gadis Nakamura. "Satu, dua, tiga, tiap satu detik dihitung satu hukuman untukmu..." ucapnya. Rio terbiasa. Meski Ketua OSIS mengucapkan kalimat itu, sekalipun tidak pernah ia tepati.

Rio akhirnya membalikkan badannya. Menatap lelaki yang berdiri di belakangnya sedari tadi. "Bohong. Tidak peduli. Toh kau tidak pernah menghukumku, pada akhirnya." Ia menyibak rambutnya, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Ketua OSIS. Yang ditinggal mendengus, kesal. Tak lama kemudian, ia menyusul langkah Rio. "Kalau kau mengulanginya lagi besok, aku akan menghukummu."

"Terserah saja, Asano."

"Gakushuu."

"Asano."

"Gakushuu. Ah, terserahmu, lah." Gakushuu memutar bola matanya, malas berdebat dengan gadis yang sama jeniusnya dengan dirinya. "Ada apa dengan Akabane Karma itu? Kau selalu memperhatikannya dua bulan ini. Dan kau selalu telat gara gara hal itu."

"Ooh, jadi ceritanya kau cemburu." Rio terkikik geli. "Dia terlihat cerdas. Wajahnya juga lumayan. Dari jam tangannya sudah terlihat kalau keluarganya lebih dari sangat berkecukupan. Cukup menarik untuk ditelusuri, bukan begitu?"

"Aku tidak cemburu," elak Gakushuu. "Oh, begitu. Jadi kau membandingkan diriku dengannya? Besok buatlah soal rumit 100 soal. Tandingkan aku dengannya." Gakushuu bertahan dengan wajah datarnya. "Akabane tidak selalu terlihat seperti itu. Kau tidak pernah melihatnya memukuli preman di pojok jalan dekat sekolah, kan?"

"Iya, kau cemburu," Rio bersikeras. "Wah, preman yang dulu suka memalak Kayano? Berarti kemampuan beladirinya bagus! Menurutku dia 2 persen lebih baik darimu."

"Aku jujur. Aku tidak cemburu. Sama sekali."

"Sudah, mengaku saja. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya kalau seorang kekasih cemburu kalau melihat pasangannya tertarik pada orang lain, kan?"

"Nakamura, dengarkan aku." Gakushuu menepuk pundak Rio. "Kau... membuatku telat masuk kelas 30 menit lamanya. Kurang ajar."

Rio hanya melelerkan lidahnya, kemudian berlari meninggalkan Gakushuu yang menggertakkan giginya. Sebal karena sifat Nakamura Rio tak pernah berubah sejak SMP.

 _2 hari kemudian._

Gakushuu sengaja melewati jalan menuju sekolah yang biasa Rio lewati. Baru saja ia asyik menikmati perjalanan ke sekolah tanpa bodyguard dan mobil mewah, juga ayahnya, tiba tiba suara Rio terdengar memanggil namanya, berlari mendekat.

"Gakushuuu!"

Gakushuu menghela napas kesal. Ia menoleh, menatap tajam si pirang. 'DIAM.' Itu yang dikatakan iris violetnya. Rio cemberut. Kemudian berjalan di samping Gakushuu dengan mata yang awas melihat sekitar. Akhirnya ia melihat Karma kembali. Santai sekali jalannya. Melihat Rio yang berhenti berjalan, Gakushuu otomatis ikut berhenti berjalan.

"Kau membuang waktu kita, nanti kita datang terlambat-"

"DIAM."

Sekarang giliran Rio yang menyuruh Gakushuu diam. Ketua OSIS itu menurut saja.

Rio mengulum senyum. Sampai ia melihat seorang perempuan berlari kecil menyusul Karma. Rambutnya berwarna gelap, panjang sepunggung. Tampak sopan. Berkebalikan dengan penampilan Karma yang berantakan. Rio tersentak, begitupula dengan Gakushuu. "Siapa lagi tokoh di sini?" Pikir Rio, masih memperhatikan perempuan itu.

"Pembicaraan mereka terlihat asyik, tuh." Gakushuu tersenyum miring. "Mungkin mereka pacaran?"

Rio menoleh, menatap Gakushuu dengan wajah horor. "ULANGI?"

"Mungkin mereka-"

"GAKUSHUU JAHAATT!"

Sepanjang perjalanan, Rio terus memukuli punggung Gakushuu. Tanpa henti. Sementara itu, beberapa meter di belakang mereka, Karma, bersama perempuan yang diketahui bernama Kanzaki Yukiko itu menatap heran ke arah Rio dan Gakushuu.

"Lucunya..." komentar Yukiko. "Kelihatan akrab sekali, ya kan?"

Karma mengangkat bahu. "Aku sampai bingung mau menyebut itu akrab atau musuh..." Tangannya bergerak merangkul Yukiko. "Sudahlah. Ayo, 5 menit lagi bel lho. Nanti kita telat."

"Tapi, Karma- _kun_... Setiap hari juga kau datang terlambat."

.

 **END  
**.  
.

KENAPA INI SATU FF ISINYA CRACK PAIRING SEMUA?! #heboh

Maicchi balik dengan satu ff yang secara ga niat buatnya dan kenapa malah jadi GakuRio #bingungsendiri

Aslinya maunya bikin KaruRio sama Asano/Kanzaki(entah darimana muncul ide kayak begitu), tapi malah jadi dikawin silang(?).

Udah gitu aja.

(Btw, judul sama isinya nyambung ga si? #hehe)


End file.
